Cын Москве Syn Moskve
by Lulu Has A Gun
Summary: Dix ans après G-Rev., Tyson est devenu un enquêteur de talent, mais hanté par une affaire jamais conclue. Il est appelé pour finir cette affaire et retourne en Russie, à la recherche de réponses, prêt à traquer Boris jusqu'au bout du monde.
1. De glace

**Helloooo ! Hum... j'ai eu l'idée de ce two-shots en regardant un film d'horreur japonais il y a quelques temps. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui fait peur, c'est juste un peu glauque. Ca se passe dix ans après G-Revolution, Tyson est devenu enquêteur et il est appelé en Russie pour continuer une affaire ratée quelques années auparavant, une affaire concernant Boris Balkov, son abbaye et la disparition d'un certain blader russe. Je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Le titre "Cын Москве" (prononcé "Syn Moskve") signifie "Fils de Moscou" en russe (merci google trad').**

**La petite introduction poétique (peut-on vraiment appeler ça poétique ? ^^") est de moi, dans le style de la poésie marchombre de Pierre Bottero, qui est un auteur français d'héroïc fantasy que je conseille vivement à tous les amoureux du genre.**

**L'inspectrice russe qui accompagne Tyson dans l'abbaye a pour nom Valentina. Ce prénom m'a été inspiré par la trilogie du "Dernier Souffle" de Fiona McIntosh, une incroyablement talentueuse auteure d'héroïc fantasy australienne que je recommande chaleureusement, et par sa princesse Valentina.**

**Pour ceux qui liraient mon autre fic, "Living on the Radio", j'avais juste besoin de mettre cette idée-ci sur papier avant de poursuivre. La suite de LOTR arrive !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**SYN MOSKVE**

Cын Москве

_Le frimas s'efface,  
S'évapore lentement  
Et ne laisse aucune trace_

_Le corps gît  
Dans un carcan de glace  
Au milieu de la nuit_

_Son parfum dans l'air  
Comme un mirage qui s'étiole  
En plein désert_

_Larmes amères  
Gorgées de sel  
Et de colère_

Ils prirent la route quand la neige cessa de tomber. La jeep roulait aisément sur le chemin cahoteux, le bitume défoncé n'arrêtait pas un tout-terrain de l'armée. Ni l'épaisse couche de neige, ni la glace ne détournait le puissant et agile véhicule de son itinéraire. La mécanique avançait sans une once d'hésitation, sans sentiments, sans doutes, au contraire de l'homme d'une trentaine d'années assis à l'arrière qui regardait défiler le paysage de la plaine russe à travers la vitre presque entièrement couverte de givre.

Jamais Tyson n'aurait imaginé remettre un pied dans ce maudit pays. Ca avait été difficile pour lui de tirer un trait sur le passé, sur tout ce qui avait eu lieu ici. Il avait suffit d'un coup de fil de Valentina pour le ramener à ces temps obscurs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Dans sa poche, son portable vibra, le faisant sursauter. Un message de la jeune femme lui demandait avec une pointe d'agacement quand il comptait arriver. Poussant un soupir, le Japonais s'adressa en anglais au conducteur qui lui répondit qu'ils seraient sur les lieux dans une minute. Tyson appuya sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Alors qu'il contemplait à nouveau le paysage, les premières ruines de l'Abbaye Balkov apparurent, telles des icebergs noirs sur une mer blanche, telles des taches de pétrole dans un désert parfaitement immaculé.

Un peu plus loin sur la route, il aperçut d'autres voitures de police, leurs gyrophares étaient éteints. Quelques hommes patrouillaient, des armes lourdes à la main, mais la plupart des gens étaient de la police scientifique ou des inspecteurs. Le tout-terrain s'arrêta au bord de la route et, non sans remonter son col et attacher fermement son épaisse veste, Tyson ouvrit la portière et sortit. Le froid le heurta comme un mur de glace. Le vent puissant balayait la plaine et envoyait des particules neigeuses dans ses yeux, lacérant presque son visage tant il lui semblait tranchant.

L'Abbaye Balkov était en ruine. Quinze années plus tôt, soucieux de détruire toute preuve de sa culpabilité, Boris avait fait exploser son laboratoire alors qu'Interpol lançait ses agents à ses trousses. Il avait été accusé de meurtre, de violence envers des enfants, d'abus tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, ... Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait fait que sept ans de prison et vivait désormais quelque part en Amérique du Sud, profitant de la fortune qu'il avait accumulée en s'emparant des héritages des orphelins de l'abbaye. La société était si gangrenée par l'argent que même un tueur et violeur en série pouvait s'en sortir et finir sa vie au soleil.

Tyson tourna la tête vers le lieu de tous ces crimes. Les hauts murs encerclant autrefois la bâtisse étaient toujours debout, ainsi que la grande barrière métallique hérissée de pointes, généralement fermée, interdisant l'accès aux badauds. Les différentes ailes de l'abbaye, bien qu'ayant entièrement brûlé, étaient presque intactes. Quant au bâtiment principal qui, selon ses souvenirs, menait aux souterrains, c'était comme si un obus s'était écrasé sur le haut de la tour, explosant toute la hauteur, faisant pleuvoir briques et tuiles partout sur la cour pavée, ne laissant qu'un cercle de pierres au sol, attestant du lieu où se dressait autrefois dans toute son horreur la tour centrale de l'abbaye.

- Tyson !

Une mince silhouette vêtue de blanc passa les grilles et se dirigea vers lui. Une longue natte blonde, des yeux bleus aussi clairs que le ciel, une peau plutôt pâle, Valentina aurait pu passer pour un ange, ou tout au moins pour la plus douce des femmes si elle n'avait pas eu ces traits durs et sévères et ce regard de glace. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble pendant deux ans.

- Hé, Val' ! Lança le Japonais d'un air presque jovial, pourtant, il était plus d'humeur à tourner les talons et à rentrer à l'hôtel sans un mot.

La jeune femme replaça ses lunettes sur son nez fin du bout de l'index.

- Tu es finalement arrivé, dit-elle avec un fort accent russe qui, sans adoucir sa voix, donnait le sourire à Tyson.

Mais une vague de colère prit soudain possession du jeune homme.

- Figure-toi que je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fous ici, s'emporta-t-il soudainement. La seule chose que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est tirer un trait sur cette histoire !

- Je sais que la justice a mal fait son travail, mais...

- Mais quoi ? Ce type est un des pires monstres que la terre ait jamais porté et il se dore au soleil alors que toutes ses victimes sont mortes dans le froid, la solitude et la douleur !

- Écoute...

- Non ! C'étaient des enfants ! La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient même pas douze ans et...

- La ferme !

Valentina le fusilla du regard, peu encline à la patience.

- Je sais ! Mais est-ce que tu vas me laisser te dire pourquoi je t'ai amené ici ou vas-tu continuer à ruminer tes sarcasmes tout la journée ?

Le Japonais se tut et croisa les bras sur son torse. A l'intérieur de lui, la rage autrefois contenue à grand efforts de sang-froid bouillait encore, mais les yeux pâles et glacials de sa collègue étaient sans pitié.

- Nous avons trouvé un nouveau passage dans les souterrains, une nouvelle salle a été accidentellement dégagée.

- Accidentellement ?

- Des gamins sont venus jouer ici malgré l'interdiction et ont provoqué un éboulement dans les couloirs. Quand la police est arrivée pour les interpeler, ils ont constaté qu'un passage s'était ouvert et ils ont contacté les anciens chargés de l'affaire Balkov.

- Qu'est-ce que cette salle a de si important ?

La Russe ferma les yeux et répondit froidement.

- Des corps.

Des... ? Tyson écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Serait-ce possible qu'ils aient retrouvé... ?

- Des preuves, de quoi rouvrir le dossier et renvoyer Balkov à sa place, derrière les barreaux.

A cet instant, un collègue russe approcha et échangea quelques mots avec Valentina. Cette dernière fit signe à Tyson de les suivre. Ils passèrent le portail, traversèrent la cour. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait pénétré en ces lieux et ses souvenirs lancèrent des frissons d'effroi qu'il retint avec difficulté. Arrivés près des ruines de la tour, un autre policier russe se joignit à eux et les guida vers l'entrée des souterrains. Ils descendirent un niveau avant de se retrouver dans une grande salle circulaire. Sur le mur de pierre nue, une impressionnante porte à double battant, toute faite de lourd métal et roussie par l'humidité le bloquait le passage.

Des mots en russe furent encore échangés et des hommes forts se chargèrent d'ouvrir un des battants pendant qu'on fournissait à Valentina et Tyson des lampes-torches puissantes et, ce qui étonna le Japonais, des masques blancs. « Pour l'odeur », précisa sa collègue. Lui sentit son coeur se serrer et le doute grandir en lui. L'attitude impassible de la russe qui l'accompagnait n'était pas pour le rassurer. Celle-ci chercha son regard, le capta et, d'un consentement mutuel, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres.

Ténèbres n'était peut-être pas le mot, car, tous les dix mètres, de petites lampes balisaient la route. Tyson et Valentina avaient pourtant allumé leurs lampes. Les murs ruisselaient d'humidité et, par endroits, étaient couverts d'une mousse vert foncé et visqueuse. Les pas des deux policiers claquaient clairement sur les pavés mouillés et, une fois la lourde porte métallique refermée, Tyson perçut le malaise grandissant qui se refermait sur eux à chaque fois qu'ils passaient à côté d'un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, comme si quelque fantôme vengeur se tapissant dans l'ombre épiait chacun de leurs pas, prêt à les perdre dans le dédale de couloirs qui s'étendaient sous l'abbaye. S'ils se perdaient ici, il y avait en effet peu de chances qu'on les retrouve un jour. Tyson s'efforça de chasser ces pensées de sa tête et se concentra sur les balises qui les guidaient à destination. La perspective d'errer dans cet enfer jusqu'à mourir de faim ou de froid ne l'enchantait guère, encore moins l'idée de rejoindre tous les démons qui sommeillaient derrière ces murs glacés.

Un poids se libéra de sa poitrine quand il aperçut, au loin, une porte ouverte qui donnait sur une pièce intégralement éclairée. Sans regret, il passa de l'autre côté, enfilant d'abord son masque, Valentina lui ayant rappelé qu'il devait le porter en lui pinçant le bras.

Certes, cette pièce était mieux éclairée, mais, à côté de celle-ci, le couloir ténébreux qu'ils venaient de traverser semblait presque accueillant. Valentina aurait tout de même pu le prévenir. Il oubliait souvent que la jeune femme passait facilement pour insensible, même si lui savait qu'il y avait plus que cela sous son masque de glace.

La salle au plafond haut et aux murs de pierre nue ruisselante d'humidité devait faire une cinquantaine de mètres de long pour vingt de large. Au fond, une série d'ordinateurs et de nombreux instruments de calcul compliqués étaient alignés, couverts de crasses et de mousse humide. Ci et là, des membres de la police scientifique russe circulaient, vaquant à leurs propres tâches sans leur accorder la moindre attention.

Tyson eut un violent haut-le-cœur quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un cadavre, à peine à quelques mètres d'eux. Le corps était allongé de tout son long sur la pierre, sa peau blanche avait viré au verdâtre, ses yeux exorbités étaient secs et sa bouche tordue dans une affreuse grimace de douleur. Le Japonais reconnut ses vêtements comme ceux du « personnel » de l'abbaye. Il détourna la tête avec une moue de dégoût.

- Voilà de quoi inculper une fois de plus Balkov.

- Ce ne sont que des membres de l'abbaye qui sont morts dans l'explosion, soupira l'inspecteur avec quelque dépit.

Valentina laissa passer quelque secondes avant de poursuivre.

- Je te croyais plus observateur.

Le reproche fut cinglant mais Tyson ne broncha pas, comme si le froid funeste de la Russie avait glacé jusqu'à ses réactions.

- Regarde.

La jeune femme désigna du menton des anfractuosités dans le sol d'à peu près un mètre de diamètre, creusées à même la roche, sur lesquelles étaient penchés des membres de la police scientifique.

Tyson s'approcha à pas lents du premier trou et risqua un regard dans le premier trou. Mais il y faisait sombre et il dut plisser les yeux pour apercevoir la chose recroquevillée sur elle-même dans l'obscurité. Son sang se glaça. Un cadavre. Il y avait un cadavre d'enfant dans ce trou. Le petit corps n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon qui ne l'avait protégé ni du froid ni de la fin. Sa peau était blanche, ses os saillaient sous sa peau fine comme du papier de Bible. Il détourna le regard, la gorge nouée. La nausée le prit tout à coup.

- Alors ?

- Okay... on va le mettre taule...

Tyson déglutit avec difficulté et serra les poings.

- Mais, putain, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que cet enfoiré crève lentement et finisse en enfer...

Valentina acquiesça sans faire le moindre commentaire. À voir l'air grave de la jeune femme, il comprit que la situation se passait de mots. Elle fit volte-face et le laissa là, en proie au plus grand doute alors que ses yeux tombaient sur les nombreuses anfractuosités dans la pièce.

- Tu peux y aller si tu veux, je vais rester ici encore un moment. On va retirer certains corps de là pour le médecin légiste.

- D'accord, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'attarder ici...

Ils se saluèrent brièvement puis Tyson tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Tout-à-coup, la traversée des couloirs obscurs où des ombres se profilaient et se tordaient à la lueur des torches tels des fantômes assassins lui paraissait bien plus douce et rassurante que ce tombeau.

Le Japonais soupira. Au moins, ils avaient de quoi aller dénicher Boris Balkov, bien caché dans une villa luxueuse en Amérique du Sud, pour le ramener ici, dans un cachot froid et humide où ses vieux os seraient rapidement rongés par ses crimes et son amertume. C'était trop tard, Tyson en était conscient, il savait que la justice n'avait pas assez bien fonctionné, ou plutôt avait été trop vite corrompue par quelque groupe mafieux qui protégeait ce monstre. Trop de gens étaient morts, trop de gens avaient été torturés, des enfants avaient été battus et... Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut l'échine et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace douloureuse. Il ne voulait pas imaginer.

Et dire que Kai était passé par là. Il aurait donné cher pour que Boris soit accusé en son nom. Mais les avocats de Balkov avaient tout prévu. Comme il avait été porté disparut depuis des mois, il n'y avait aucune preuve. La police avait cherché partout, dans l'abbaye, dans le manoir de Voltaire Hiwatari, ... Même la Volga avait été surveillée, dans le cas où le corps aurait été jeté dans le fleuve.

Attendez... Son coeur rata un battement. Et si... Serait-ce possible que son corps soit ici, dans ce tombeau ? Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Il fit brusquement volte-face et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le premier homme qu'il aperçu. Dans un anglais approximatif, agrémenté de gestes vagues et du peu de mots russes qu'il connaissait, il tenta d'obtenir des informations, mais son interlocuteur ne comprit pas et retourna à son travail. Du regard, il scruta l'obscurité, espérant apercevoir Valentina. Mais sa quête était vaine, la jeune Russe avait disparu il ne savait où. Il ne tenait plus qu'à lui de se pencher au-dessus des tombes.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il entreprit de se pencher au-dessus du premier trou. Vide.

Ainsi, pendant de longues minutes, ils risqua un regard dans presque chaque cavité. Ne pas réfléchir, fermer son coeur, c'était la seule solution pour continuer, Valentina le savait, elle faisait la même chose et c'était pourquoi il ne la blâmait jamais de son attitude austère. Les années et les affaires sordides avaient certes aigri le jeune enquêteur, mais rien ne pouvait préparer à cette glaciale hécatombe.

Alors que, lentement, son coeur se prenait à espérer ne pas distinguer la silhouette recroquevillée de l'adolescent, les traits de son visage émaciés, à l'instar de tous les jeunes cadavres ici-bas, il se figea dans l'air glacé du souterrain. Espoir futile.

Son souffle chaud entraina des volutes blanches dans l'air froid alors que le Japonais expirait et reprenait une inspiration profonde. Alors voilà, c'était ici que se terminait sa longue quête, celle qui avait commencé alors qu'il 'avait que seize ans et pour laquelle il avait toujours, au plus profond de lui-même, espéré une fin heureuse.

Valentina s'approcha de lui, accompagnée d'un homme en blouse blanche.

- Celui-là a l'air mieux conservé que les autres, dit-elle à voix basse.

Tyson serra les dents.

- Je le connaissais... c'était mon ami.

- Kai Hiwatari ? Le petit-fils de Voltaire Hiwatari ?

- Oui.

La jeune femme fixa sur lui des yeux clairs où il pouvait cette fois lire de la compassion. Elle murmura un faible « je suis désolée ». Tyson passa une main dans ses cheveux en quittant des yeux la maigre silhouette ramassée sur elle-même au fond de la geôle.

- On va sortir le corps et l'amener au médecin légiste avec les autres, lui murmura la Russe d'une voix calme et feutrée. Après, il pourra avoir des funérailles décentes...

- Ouais, merci, je vais prendre l'air.

* * *

Il se faisait tard, le service touchait à sa fin quand Tyson descendit à la morgue en compagnie de Valentina. Le matin-même, la jeune femme lui avait annoncé que les analyses sur le corps de Kai étaient sur le point de se terminer. Bientôt, il pourrait être enterré et enfin reposer en paix.

Durant la descente de ascenseur, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, pas un geste, ni un simple regard. Les deux enquêteurs ne partageaient que leur mutuelle et silencieuse présence dans cette cage de fer.

Le Japonais n'étais plus cet adolescent exubérant et à la parole aussi intarissable que son appétit. Il y avait d'abord eu des problèmes familiaux, sa fugue, puis, finalement, sa décision d'entrer dans la police. Ses formateurs l'avaient qualifié de brillant, tout comme ses supérieurs peu de temps après. La vision de son premier cadavre l'avait laissé nauséeux et blême durant des jours. Aujourd'hui, il était un inspecteur endurci par les enquêtes sordides, les échecs cuisants et les réussites sans saveur, avec un criminel sous les verrous mais trop de victimes à mettre en terre pour qu'il puisse en tirer quelque satisfaction.

Quand ils furent au bon étage, Tyson laissa sa collègue passer devant. Ses pieds étaient lourds, certainement à cause de l'épaisse chape dure comme du métal qui lui comprimait incessamment la poitrine depuis la découverte du corps de son ami.

Le claquement des talons de Valentina faisait écho dans le couloir illuminé par une lumière claire et stérile. Tyson la rattrapa et ils marquèrent une pause devant la porte à double battant percée d'une vitre latérale à hauteur du regard.

- Tu es prêt ? L'interrogea la jeune femme.

Le Japonais laissa passer quelques secondes de silence.

- Okay, on peut y aller, souffla-t-il.

D'un geste lent, Valentina poussa une des deux portes et ils pénétrèrent dans la morgue.

La pièce était claire, la médecin qui y travaillait vaquait à ses occupations avec le plus grand naturel, nettoyant, rangeant son matériel, ... Peut-être s'habituait-on à tout, finalement, même à la mort. La femme, âgée d'une quarantaine d'année, la peau mate et les cheveux noirs rassemblés en un chignon serré, leva vers eux ses yeux noirs alourdit par un épais fard à paupières. Les deux femmes échangèrent quelques mots en russe, jusqu'à ce que la médecin légiste acquiesce et leur fasse signe d'approcher.

Sur une table métallique, un drap immaculé recouvrait le corps de l'adolescent, endormi de son sommeil de glace, éternel. Plus jamais il n'ouvrirait les yeux, plus jamais sa poitrine ne se soulèverait en gonflant ses poumons d'oxygène. Il resterait ce corps froid, avant de se décomposer dans une affreuse putréfaction des chairs, jusqu'à ce qu'aucune trace de lui n'existe, jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse par oublier tout ce qu'il avait été. Tyson sentit une boule de tristesse se former dans sa gorge alors que la médecin retirait le draps, dévoilant à la lumière crue de la pièce la silhouette marmoréenne et emmaigrie du garçon.

La médecin légiste dit encore quelques mots avant de retourner à son travail. Valentina traduisit.

- Elle dit que son corps est étonnamment bien conservé.

Ce constat était clair et net. Là où les autres victimes étaient atrocement maigres, lui, malgré ses os saillants, était encore loin de ce stade de fragilité. Sa peau semblait toujours souple et douce malgré les dégâts du froid, il aurait pu passer pour assoupi si ce n'étaient sa pâleur maladive et les marbrures plus sombres de ses veines qui se profilaient sur tout son épiderme.

Il ne portait qu'une paire de jeans noirs tout déchirés et son torse était zébré de dizaines de cicatrices. Certaines dataient de sa prime jeunesse, toutes étaient issues des coups de son grand-père et du traitement reçu à l'Abbaye Balkov. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus poisseux de sang et sales de boues comme lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, dans cette fosse, dans les entrailles de l'abbaye. A moitié secs, ils étaient peignés en arrière pour dégager le plus possible l'ovale de son visage émacié. Ses grands yeux aux iris telles des rubis, étaient clos à jamais, cernés de lignes violacées et légèrement renfoncés dans leurs orbites.

D'un mouvement hésitant, Tyson tendit sa mains tremblante vers l'adolescent et, du dos de l'index, caressa sa joue froide et blanche. Son coeur se serra un peu plus quand il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et en retira un petit objet rond. Il l'amena à hauteur de son regard. C'était un mince disque de métal sur lequel était gravée la silhouette d'un farouche rapace entouré de flammes. Dranzer, le phénix de Kai.

Le Japonais prit précautionneusement la main de son ami dans la sienne et y posa la représentation de son spectre, avant de refermer avec délicatesse ses doigts sur ce présent funèbre. Depuis plus de dix ans, il gardait cet objet sur lui, dans l'espoir d'un jour pouvoir le lui remettre. C'était désormais chose faite. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il.

En lui, il chercha quelque trace de colère ou de révolte, mais il n'y trouva rien de plus que le silence et la résignation. Pour lui, tout était fini. Il ne se sentait pas le courage, ni même l'envie, de courser Boris à travers le globe, d'assister, impuissant, au procès, puis de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Là, dans cette morgue, devant le corps inerte de son ami, il décida qu'il était temps de tourner la page. Il laissait la fin de cette sordide affaire à d'autres. Il ne tenait pas à s'épuiser dans cette chasse, ni à nourrir de vains espoirs quant à un jugement juste. Quand les funérailles de l'adolescent seraient terminées, quand il aurait enfin droit à une sépulture décente, il rentrerait au Japon et pourrait enfin débuter une nouvelle vie.

Tyson sourit vaguement. Ce n'était pas cette fin qu'il aurait voulu pour cette histoire. Le Japonais, enfant paresseux, pas très malin et entouré de bonheur depuis son plus jeune âge avait survécu. Le Russe, réfléchi, intelligent, qui aurait mérité une nouvelle famille, aimante, et qui aurait tant gagné à connaître les joies de la vie, avait quitté ce monde sans avoir pu prier pour seconde chance. S'il avait pu en bénéficier... Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela, cela ne changerait rien. Tout au moins pouvait-il espérer que son ami se trouvait maintenant loin de la douleur. D'après ses souvenirs, Kai était chrétien, alors peut-être avait-il rejoint ce monde de lumière qu'ils appellent paradis.

Avec un dernier regard au corps inerte allongé sur cette table métallique, il tourna les talons et, accompagné de Valentina, sortit dans le couloir, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme posa une mains chaude et réconfortante sur son bras.

- Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Tyson coula vers sa collègue un regard reconnaissant.

- Oui, merci, vraiment, je me sens mieux. Il y a une chose dont je voulais te parl...

- Aaah !

Les deux policiers sursautèrent. La médecin légiste avait hurlé.

D'un geste mû par des heures d'entrainement, ils sortirent leurs armes respectives et les pointèrent vers la porte. Sans attendre, ils s'élancèrent vers la morgue, donnèrent un coup d'épaule dans les battants de la porte et pilèrent net. Valentina hoqueta et porte une main à son coeur.

La médecin courut se cacher derrière eux, avant de fuir dans le couloir, les yeux révulsés de terreur. Là, sur la table métallique, le corps de l'adolescent était pris de soubresauts. Son poing, fermé sur l'effigie de son spectre, était illuminé d'un halo de flammes. Tyson entendit le cliquetis familier d'une arme dont on enlevait le cran de sureté.

- Non, Val', attend !

- Non !

- Attend !

Alors que son dos se cambrait au maximum et que ses pieds nus glissaient sur la table, ses yeux aux iris flamboyants s'ouvrirent et un grand cri étranglé sortit de sa bouche. Son poing, entouré de flammes, brilla plus fort et, soudain, la puissance contenue dans l'énergie vitale du phénix se déversa dans ses veines, traçant des sillons de feu sur sa peau d'albâtre, lançant des éclairs brulants à travers la pièce.

Kai se mit à convulser violemment, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de la table, du côté opposé aux policiers. Petit à petit, les flammes et les lumières rougeoyantes se calmèrent, puis s'estompèrent complètement après quelques secondes, ne laissant que des étincelles crépitantes ci et là. Tyson et Valentina restèrent silencieux, le seul bruit troublant l'air était celui d'une respiration hachée et en proie à la panique.

L'inspectrice russe bondit à côté de la table, prête à tirer. Le sang de Tyson ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'élança à sa suite et, à l'instant où elle pressa la gâchette, il plaça un fulgurant atémi du pied qui fit voler l'arme dans les airs. Le coup se perdit dans le plafond et Valentina poussa un cri. Le pistolet retomba à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le sermonner, mais quelque chose d'autre capta son attention.

- Il s'échappe !

Quand Tyson se retourna, l'adolescent n'était plus là. Le bruit d'un corps heurtant une paroi métallique lui indiqua clairement son emplacement.

A pas mesurés, son arme à moitié levée devant lui, il contourna la table pour se retrouver face à une rangée d'armoires perpendiculaire au mur du fond. Dans l'angle, caché dans un coin d'ombre, Kai se recroquevillait sur lui même avec tant de force et de sanglots saccadés qu'on eut pu croire qu'il tentait de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Ses genoux remontés sur son visage, ses bras serrés autour de ses jambes et de sa tête, il était agité de soubresauts qui semblaient lentement se calmer. Sa peau cadavérique reprenait progressivement une teinte pâle mais rosée.

Quand l'inspecteur ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, il s'accroupit, sans geste brusque, et posa son revolver au sol, sur le carrelage blanc immaculé.

- Kai ?

L'adolescent ne réagit pas.

- Ca va aller, on ne te fera aucun mal.

Tyson n'était plus qu'à un mètre. Le garçon poussa un gémissement.

- Regarde-moi, c'est moi, Tyson, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Tu te souviens de moi.

Sans émettre le moindre son, il releva lentement la tête, juste assez pour que ses yeux aux iris rouge profond paraissent sous ses mèches argentées et se braquent sur lui avec crainte et intensité. Le Japonais montra ses mains désarmées et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Kai, ça va aller, c'est moi.

Il posa une main sur le bras de l'adolescent qui tressaillit. Sa peau était toujours froide, mais il pouvait sentir son coeur battre avec force dans sa poitrine. D'abord hésitant, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

A quelques mètres de là, Valentina avait récupéré son arme qui pendait au bout de son bras, le long de son corps. Confuse, perdue, elle regardait sans comprendre son collègue prendre dans ses bras un garçon qui était encore mort quelques minutes auparavant et lui souffler des mots de réconfort à l'oreille. La jeune femme sursauta quand il s'adressa à elle.

- Val', on ne peut pas le laisser ici. Il faut qu'on l'emmène.

- Que... quoi... ?

- Réveille-toi, il faut faire vite !

- A ton hôtel ?

- D'accord.

Tyson retira sa veste pour la serrer autour de l'adolescent immobile contre lui. Il se redressa et, le portant dans ses bras, se dirigea vers la sortie. L'inspectrice lui ouvrit la porte et se poussa pour le laisser passer, évitant soigneusement du regard la maigre créature portée par le Japonais.

Une chance pour eux, le bâtiment était presque vide à cette heure. Mais les caméras de surveillance n'allaient pas leur faciliter la tâche. Empruntant les escaliers de secours, ils descendirent jusqu'au premier sous-sol où Valentina avait laissé sa voiture. Dans les bras de Tyson, Kai gardait les yeux fermés et le visage enfoui dans le creux de son épaule. Mais le policier ne s'inquiétait pas, l'adolescent respirait calmement et son coeur battait dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il ne voulait pas se poser ces questions maintenant. Il était en vie, c'était l'essentiel à cet instant.

Pour atteindre la voiture, un petit tout-terrain argenté, ils durent se glisser derrière les quelques véhicules encore stationnés là et se dissimuler dans l'ombre des piliers qui soutenaient le bâtiment. Tyson allongea le garçon sur la banquette arrière alors que sa collègue s'installait derrière le volant. Il ferma la portière avant de monter dans le tout-terrain.

La Russe quitta sa place de parking et démarra en trombe, les mains crispées sur l'engin, les yeux rivés sur la route. Le Japonais dut la prier de recouvrir son sang-froid pour éviter le carambolage pendant que la jeune femme slalomait dangereusement entre les véhicules sur l'auto-route.

- Comment explique-tu ça ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Je ne l'explique pas.

- C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Il devrait être mort depuis dix ans ! S'insurgea Valentina.

- Je sais !

Ils quittèrent l'auto-route et pénétrèrent dans le centre ville. Malgré la conduite brusque et nerveuse de la jeune femme, la voiture se faufila aisément dans la circulation intense. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le parking de l'hôtel où séjournait Tyson.

Ce dernier sortit du véhicule et ouvrit la portière arrière pour prendre Kai dans ses bras. Il se tourna vers Valentina.

- Merci, Val'.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- M'assurer que ce petit-là va bien, dit-il en désignant du menton l'adolescent somnolant contre lui, le mettre en sûreté puis...

- Chasser Boris ?

- Peut-être.

La jeune femme se passa les mains sur le visage.

- Et lui ? Il n'a plus de papiers, tout le monde le croit mort, ...

- Je lui ferais faire de nouveaux papiers, il aura un nouvelle identité.

- Que feras-tu s'il n'est pas... normal ?

- Ce que je sais faire de mieux: j'improviserai !

Les deux policiers se toisèrent quelques seconde sans rien dire.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlée à tout ça. Je m'occupe de lui. Tu peux oublier ce qu'on a vécu ce soir et...

- Je ne saurais pas oublier ça. N'essaye pas de m'écarter.

- Je n'essaye pas de...

-Moi aussi, ça m'intrigue que ce garçon ait pu ressusciter de la sorte !

- Bon... Soupira le Japonais. Que fait-on dans ce cas ?

* * *

Valentina glissa la carte électronique dans la fermeture de la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer son collègue. Tyson s'assit sur le lit, l'adolescent somnolant dans ses bras, bientôt rejoint par la Russe.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? S'enquit-elle à voix basse.

Le Japonais dégagea quelques mèches du visage du garçon. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de l'adulte, ses yeux étaient mis-clos et sa peau était toujours d'une pâleur alarmante. Malgré cela, il semblait paisible, épuisé mais paisible. Ils l'allongèrent sur le lit et l'emmitouflèrent dans les draps pour le réchauffer. L'adolescent ferma les yeux et sombra immédiatement dans un sommeil profond.

Les deux policiers partagèrent un regard inquiet.

- Tu crois qu'il redeviendra... enfin, qu'il saura véritablement revivre ?

- Je l'espère.

Ils posèrent les yeux sur l'adolescent recroquevillé sur le lit, sous un amas de draps. Seuls une part de son visage, ses cheveux et un poing fermé étaient visibles. Il dormait au milieu du lit, les deux adultes étaient assis de part et d'autre et l'observaient avec inquiétude.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Valentina.

- Eh bien, la médecin légiste va certainement alerter les enquêteurs. Nous raconterons que nous avons fui peu après. On finira par dire que le corps a plus que probablement été volé par ceux que nous traquons pour détruire des preuves primordiales et...

- Moi, traumatisée par ce que j'ai vu, je t'ai accompagné à cet hôtel par crainte de rester seule chez moi.

- Tu crois que c'est plausible ? S'inquiéta le Japonais.

- C'est bien ça le problème, cette histoire est impossible... et effrayante.

La jeune femme serra ses bras autour d'elle et frissonna. Tyson se leva et augmenta le chauffage.

- Ca va aller ? Je ne crois pas qu'il nous fera de mal. Regarde, je trouve pas qu'il ressemble à un zombie !

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter !

Éclatant de rire, le Japonais se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté du lit.

- Je suis très heureux, tu sais ?

- Arrête, on ne sait même pas s'il est... s'il est...

- Mort ou vivant ? Il m'a l'air bien vivant ! Et je me fiche pas mal de savoir comment, même si j'ai bien une idée...

A pas lents, Valentina vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et laissa son collègue passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Tyson serra la frêle jeune femme contre lui.

- Je te protégerais contre les fantômes, murmura-t-il avec un sourire. T'inquiète... aïe !

La Russe, avec un sourire tendre, venait de lui planter son coude dans les côtes, avant de laisser aller sa tête contre son épaisse épaule.

- Je te jure, j'ai pratiqué des arts martiaux pendant des années, je musclé comme un...

Un soupir fatigué de Valentina le laissa sans voix. La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux et semblait s'assoupir dans ses bras.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, je bouge pas, je...

- Tyson ?

- Eh... oui ?

- Tais-toi, s'il te plait.

Silence.

- Et surveille le...

- Kai ?

- Oui.

- T'inquiète, je te protégerais s'il essaye de te manger, ricana Tyson.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Il ne te fera pas de mal, il dort comme un bébé.

- Bien...

- Eh ?

- Bonne nuit.

- Oh, bonne nuit.

Avant de fermer à son tour les yeux, le policier posa son regard sur la forme endormie dans le lit.

- Dranzer...

* * *

Quand Valentina s'éveilla, elle était toujours dans la chambre d'hôtel. Kai était toujours endormi et Tyson n'était nulle part en vue. Elle se leva et s'étendit. Les muscles de son cou, endoloris par une nuit peu confortable dans le sofa, la mirent au supplice. Elle grimaça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette.

S'aspergeant le visage d'eau, elle se remémora les événements passés. D'abord la découverte de la crypte, ensuite la morgue, puis... l'impossible. Un mort était revenu à la vie. La jeune femme ne savait de quel côté pencher. Son esprit rationnel n'acceptait pas cette vérité. Elle pensait à son enquête, au fait qu'ils pourraient rattraper Balkov et le mettre derrière les barreaux avec les corps trouvés dans les sous-sols de l'abbaye. D'un autre côté, quelque chose au fond d'elle-même peut-être, ou alors cet espoir qu'elle croyait avoir perdu depuis longtemps, la poussait à passer outre l'horreur et à y croire.

Perdue dans ses pensées, dans le brouillard des possibilités, elle sortit de la salle de bain et failli se heurter à l'adolescent. Elle sursauta violemment et manqua de pousser un cri d'effroi.

Kai était là, devant elle, parfaitement immobile, dans toute sa pâleur maladive et sa maigreur terrifiante. Ses yeux écarlates, veinés de vaisseaux sanguins, n'exprimaient pourtant aucune animosité. Les battements du coeur de Valentina ralentirent.

- K... Kai !

Le garçon secoua ses mèches grises et reposa son regard rouge rubis sur elle. Non sans un certain sentiment de culpabilité, la jeune femme déglutit avec difficulté et chercha son arme des yeux. Mais l'adolescent resta absolument calme et pacifique. Lentement, il leva le bras et tendit l'index vers la porte. Puis il baissa le bras.

- Qu'est-ce...

Il réitéra son geste.

- Oh, tu veux prendre une douche ?

Il acquiesça.

- Oui, évidemment, d'accord...

Sans plus d'attention pour elle, Kai entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Valentina ferma les yeux et inspira à fond.

- Peut-être... peut-être devrais-je aller t'acheter quelques vêtements ?

Pas de réponse.

- Ne quitte pas la chambre, je vais faire quelques courses.

La jeune femme, sans prendre le temps de gamberger, ajusta ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre, verrouillant sa porte avec la carte électronique. Elle espérait vivement croiser Tyson, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser l'adolescent seul. Heureusement pour elle, la chance était de son côté. Elle croisa le Japonais à la réception, en train de régler sa note. Il parut surpris de la trouver là.

- Je vais chercher quelques vêtements pour...

- Ah, oui...

- Ce serait bien si tu ne le laissais pas sans surveillance trop longtemps, on ne sait jamais.

- Il dort toujours ?

- Non, il prend une douche.

Les deux inspecteurs se toisèrent gravement, avec de détourner chacun le regard avec une moue gênée.

- Bon, et bien...

- A tout à l'heure.

Sans échanger un regard ou un mot de plus, ils se séparèrent. Valentina sortit de l'hôtel et Tyson remonta dans la chambre. Bientôt, leurs collègues les appèleraient pour les questionner et ils auraient à fournir des explications. En attendant, ils devaient cacher l'adolescent revenu d'entre les morts.

* * *

- Tu as perdu la tête !

- Non. C'en est fini d'attendre que la justice se mette en branle. Je vais le chercher et Kai vient avec moi.

Valentina jeta un coup d'oeil au garçon assis en tailleur sur le lit. Il portait un jeans, une chemise et une paire de baskets des plus banals. Ses cheveux en bataille, d'un argenté lumineux, zébrés de mèches bleu nuit, encadraient son visage d'origami, maigre et anguleux, pâle comme une statue de marbre. Sans réagir, mais pourtant avec un certain intérêt, il observait les deux adultes, son regard glissant de l'un à l'autre. Quelques fois, il penchait la tête sur le côté d'une manière curieuse et ses yeux semblaient s'éveiller, avant de renfiler son masque dénué d'expression.

- Mais... Regarde la réalité en face. Comment veux-tu passer ne serait-ce que la frontière de la Russie avec lui ? Il n'a pas de papiers. De plus, je te rappelle que nous devons faire notre travail dans les règles et suivre la procédure. A moins que toi aussi tu ne veuilles être poursuivi !

- Je... Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi ! Avoua le Japonais.

- Ah !

- J'improviserai !

- On peut improviser et jouer sa chance, mais pas dans une telle situation, s'envenima la jeune femme, les poings sur les hanches.

Tyson s'ébroua et se tourna vers l'adolescent.

- Alors, Kai, qu'est-ce qui te tente le plus ? On reste et on se cache, ou bien on va chercher la bagarre ?

Kai pencha la tête sur le côté. Pendant quelques secondes, il posa son regard sur Valentina avant de revenir au Japonais et de le fixer de ses iris rouges. Tyson fit un clin d'oeil qu'il voulait rassurant à la jeune femme.

- T'inquiète, on trouvera un moyen de s'en sortir.

Cette dernière secoua la tête avec résignation et son collègue éclata de rire.

- Rien de mieux qu'un bon effet de surprise !

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je trouverais ton assurance insolente, soupira-t-elle.

- Eh... ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Que ton plan a intérêt à fonctionner.

- Quel plan ?

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette première partie. Je ne sais pas encore quand la seconde et dernière partie arrivera. J'ai pas mal de travail pour l'unif et ce n'est pas facile d'écrire régulièrement. Mais bon, quand on aime, on trouve toujours un moment pour écrire, entre deux cours, ou quitte à sacrifier une sortie entre amis. Bref, à la prochaine, je prépare le barbecue pour Boris, ça va chauffer au chapitre suivant !**

**Pour que Boris soit crucifié, tapez 1.**

**Pour que Boris soit congelé, tapez 2.**

**Pour que Boris soit enduit de confiture et laissé en plein soleil, tapez 3**

**Pour que Boris soit forcé de manger des chocapics jusqu'à en exploser, tapez 4.**

**Pour que Boris s'en sorte... tapez 5.**

***Sifflote***


	2. Et de flammes

**Suite et fin ! Pour répondre à la question de Fofollenc, c'est le film japonais "Silk" qui m'a inspirée (titre original "Guisi", réalisé par Chao-Bin Su). Je l'avais regardé pour voir l'acteur japonais Yôsuke Eguchi que j'avais déjà vu dans le film "Goemon", que je conseille vivement à tous ceux qui aiment l'action. Au départ, je voulais faire de ce two-shots une histoire d'horreur super-trash, sanglante et tout... Puis j'ai finalement changé d'avis ! **

**J'espère que la fin de l'histoire vous plaira ! Oh, et, comme on n'a pas réussi à se décider sur le sort à réserver à notre grand ami Boris, j'ai inventé autre chose (l'idée de le gaver de chocapics jusqu'à ce qu'il explose était pourtant très tentante !). **

**Je remercie, pour leurs gentilles reviews: Fofollenc, Alexia, Max, Aiyushan et Maimai1991. Et je remercie également d'avance, puisque je ne serai pas en mesure de les citer, tous ceux et celles qui laisseront une petit message pour mon texte !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade appartient à Takao Aoki.**

**PS: il y a quelques mots en portugais et en russe dans ce texte. Ne maîtrisant aucune de ces deux langues, je me suis servie des sites de traduction disponibles sur le net. J'espère ne pas avoir écrit n'importe quoi X).**

* * *

**SYN MOSKVE**

Cын Москве

_Brume matinale  
Dans une vallée lointaine  
Comme un souffle létal_

_Souvenir évanescent  
Dans une âme de jadis  
Bat un coeur d'antan_

_Aucun crime expié  
Aucune prière solitaire  
Ne seront prononcés_

_Dans la pâle lueur  
D'une vindicte amère  
Sonne la dernière heure_

Valentina avait réservé un vol _last-minute_ pour le Brésil par internet. Leur avion décollait le soir même. Comme ils s'étaient présentés le matin au bureau pour déclarer que le corps de Kai avait été volé, le seul problème qu'il leur restait à régler était de trouver des papiers d'identité pour l'adolescent. La Russe avait bien réussi à récupérer des papiers d'un garçon dans la section des objets trouvés, mais les deux ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment et avaient quelques années de différence. De plus, vu l'apparence maladive de Kai, sa maigreur extrême et sa pâleur marmoréenne, il aurait beaucoup de mal à passer inaperçu.

Mais avaient-ils véritablement le choix ?

Le jour J arriva, et ils n'avaient toujours pas de plan concret, ni pour faire passer Kai jusqu'en Amérique du Sud, ni pour expliquer leur départ à leurs collègues et patrons. Alors ils partirent sans prévenir qui que ce soit.

Valentina gara le tout-terrain argenté dans le parking souterrain réservé aux clients de l'aéroport. Tous trois descendirent du véhicule et s'avancèrent vers l'ascenseur en silence. Jusqu'à l'entrée dans l'aéroport même, ils ne croisèrent pas une âme. Ce fait accrut la nervosité de la Russe. Seul Tyson semblait confiant. Kai, comme à son habitude, restait impassible. Au moins restait-il toujours à leurs côtés.

Au bureau d'enregistrement, tout se passa sans encombres. Leurs maigres bagages disparurent sur le tapis roulant et furent engloutis par un boyaux obscur. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers le quai d'embarquement. Après une courte attente, ils s'engagèrent dans la file où chaque passager était contrôlé. Tyson passa en premier. Kai et Valentina le suivaient de près.

L'agent de sécurité dévisagea l'adolescent de haut en bas et fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a un problème, monsieur ? S'enquit le Japonais.

- Vous voyagez ensemble ?

- Oui. Voici ma compagne, Valentina, et son neveu, Viktor.

Tyson avait répondu avec le plus grand calme et naturel. Mais les yeux du contrôleur retombèrent sur Kai, sur sa silhouette chétive, ses yeux sombres et sanguins, ses pommettes saillantes et osseuses, et l'homme se raidit, se fit suspicieux. Le sang de Valentina se glaça dans ses veines et Tyson serra les dents. Mais c'est alors qu'une chose étonnante arriva.

Kai fit un pas vers l'agent de sécurité et tendit la main, comme pour serrer la sienne. L'homme, mû par un réflexe, prit sa fine paume dans la sienne.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon garçon ?

La Russe eut un geste pour se précipiter et le prendre dans ses bras, mais son collègue la retint. Peut-être leur couverture avait-elle encore une chance de fonctionner.

Les doigts fins de l'adolescent se refermèrent sur ceux de l'agent qui frissonna.

- Petit, est-ce que ça v...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Brusquement, il pâlit et, presque imperceptiblement, fut secoué de soubresauts. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, mais seul un hoquet étranglé sortit de sa gorge. Tyson et Valentina se tinrent coi et observèrent le visage de l'agent s'émacier et toute sa silhouette frissonner comme une feuille morte. Sa bouche se ferma, s'ouvrit et un souffle froid, formant des volutes de vapeur blanche dans l'air pourtant tiède, sortit de sa gorge. Enfin, Kai lâcha la main de l'homme qui, presque imperceptiblement, leur demanda d'avancer jusqu'au quai d'embarquement.

Tyson se retourna et scruta la foule. Le Japonais fronça les sourcils. Par quelque magie inconnue, personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit, même le couple qui les suivait directement continuait à discuter comme si rien d'étrange ne s'était produit.

- Tyson ! L'interpela la Russe.

Sans attendre, il les prit chacun par la main et les entraina avec empressement dans le couloir suivant.

- Personne n'a rien vu, on continue, leur chuchota-t-il.

L'embarquement se fit sans encombre. Personne ne leur posa de questions et ils s'installèrent dans leurs sièges en donnant l'image d'une famille sans histoire.

Une hôtesse de l'air, après les consignes de secours habituelle, leur annonça que le vol se ferait avec plusieurs escales. Ca allait être un long voyage.

* * *

Après ce qui sembla à Tyson une éternité, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'_a__éroport international de Rio de Janeiro-Galeão_. Aucun d'eux ne parlait le portugais, sans compter Kai qui ne parlait pas du tout, mais l'anglais suffit à louer une voiture et à réserver une chambre dans un hôtel standard.

La ville, tentaculaire, grouillante d'activité et de couleurs, flamboyait de vie. Des enfants couraient un peu partout en poussant des cris, des gens vaquaient à leurs occupations et peu de touristes séjournaient là en cette saison.

Le jour de leur arrivée, le ciel était gris et orageux, pourtant, le trio se retrouva au bord de la piscine. Tyson, trop heureux de retrouver un climat chaud après le froid polaire de la Russie, avait fait quelques longueurs avant de s'allonger sur un transat au bord du bassin. Plongée dans ses recherches, Valentina, avec de larges lunettes noires sur le nez, tapotait le clavier de son ordinateur portable, profitant du wi-fi de l'hôtel pour trouver l'adresse de leur cible, et pour prendre un peu de couleurs. Non loin d'elle, bien à l'abri sous le parasol, Kai, vêtu d'un bermuda et d'un large tee shirt, regardait le ciel de ses grands yeux rouges, immobile.

Tyson leva les yeux et détailla la jeune femme. Elle portait une jupe claire et un débardeur très saillant. Sa tenue, simple, mettait en valeur sa silhouette longiligne, le hâle léger de sa peau et son visage aux pommettes hautes, encadré de ses longues mèches blond pâle. Derrière ses lunettes fumées, il savait ses yeux d'un bleu-gris cristallin.

Le Japonais se mit à sourire bêtement, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Kai, la tête penchée sur le côté, le fixait, l'air de se demander ce à quoi il pouvait penser à cet instant.

- Eh...

Embarrassé, Tyson détourna le regard.

- Hum... Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Val' ?

- Oui, j'ai son adresse.

- Oh, déjà.

- Que fait-on maintenant ?

Valentina retira ses lunettes et observa son collègue qui répondit en haussant les épaules.

- Eh bien, on y va, non ?

- Tyson...

- Oui, je sais, plan !

- La villa est gardée par des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents, portant des armes lourdes et, de surcroît, entrainés à agir dans cet environnement.

- Okay, okay, on va trouver quelque chose.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir en refermant son ordinateur. Près d'elle, Kai fronça les sourcils, ce qui eut pour effet d'attiser la curiosité de la Russe. Elle tendit la main et la passa dans les cheveux du garçon. En russe, elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur le Japonais.

- Tyson, pourquoi souris-tu bêtement ?

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire exubérant.

- J'ai un plan !

* * *

La villa de Boris Balkov était située en hauteur, entourée d'une forêt luxuriante, cachée de la vue de tous. Cent mètres avant l'entrée, une barrière de bois, épaisse, sans aucune ouverture, formait le seul passage vers la bâtisse. Elle s'actionnait depuis l'intérieur, après consultation d'un interphone-vidéo. Des caméras, cachées, épiaient les moindres faits et gestes de quiconque pénétrait les lieux.

Depuis la route de terre qui traversait les bois, un vieux taxi aux couleurs élimées déboucha dans un nuage de poussière. Le soleil se reflétait violemment sur sa carrosserie cabossée et son moteur souffrait, faisant cracher à l'engin une fumée noire et odorante. Finalement, le taxi s'arrêta devant la barrière épaisse, haute et hérissée de piquants. La portière arrière s'ouvrit et, face à leurs écrans de surveillance, les gardes poussèrent des sifflements.

Talons aiguille, mini-robe au décolleté plongeant et porte-jarretelles en latex noir et luisant, nattes blondes, yeux aux contours noirs, lèvres épaisses couleur rouge vif, Valentina s'approcha et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone. Marquant son accent russe au maximum, jusqu'au ridicule, elle s'adressa à l'occupant de la villa avec force de papillonnements des paupières et de coups d'œils aguicheurs.

- Bonjourrrrrr, yé zui Petrouchka, yé vient pourrr gospòdin Borrrrrissss, moi fairrre serrviccce trrrès spéccciaaal.

La porte s'ouvrit dans la seconde et « Petrouchka » s'avança dans l'allée en prenant garde à ne pas se fouler une cheville. Les talons aiguille n'étaient pas courants dans la police.

Enfin, les murs blancs de la villa apparurent. Très peu de fenêtres trouaient la façade lisse. Le bâtiment, dans un style très moderne, ne laissait rien entrevoir de son intérieur. Sa seule entrée visible était une porte de verre flou. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dès que la jeune femme approcha, laissant apparaître un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, légèrement barbu, le teint bronzé et les cheveux noirs et épais. Le garde la détailla des pieds à la tête, son regard impudent s'arrêtant à un endroit ou l'autre de sa silhouette. Valentina se contenta d'afficher un sourire faussement candide. L'homme s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, non sans quelques regards supplémentaires.

Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, la Russe fit un rapide état des lieux. Personne à l'horizon, pas de caméra à l'intérieur de la maison.

_- Senhora _?

Valentina fit volte-face, plaça un vif coup de poing dans le plexus du garde, suivit d'un uppercut dans la mâchoire et d'un balayage. L'homme s'écroula et, avant qu'il ait pu pousser un cri, il fut assommé d'un violent coup à la tempe. Rapidement, la Russe le fouilla et s'empara de son arme, un pistolet armé d'un silencieux. Lançant un coup d'oeil aux alentours, elle avisa un grand placard et tira péniblement le corps inerte jusque là, attachant ses poignets avec des menottes sado-maso qu'elle avait dans son sac et le bâillonnant avec un bout de tissu déchiré de sa propre veste.

Reprenant contenance, elle réajusta sa tenue et sa coiffure, avant de se remettre en route. Elle devait trouver la salle de contrôle où les gardes observaient les alentours à l'aide de caméras de surveillance. Elle allait devoir visiter la villa, tout en évitant son occupant principal. Contenant un soupir de soulagement, elle retira ses chaussures. Elle devait rester discrète.

Jetant un regard par-delà un angle, elle aperçut une silhouette sur la terrasse, de dos, au bord de la piscine, un verre à la main. Boris. Au moins, elle savait où il était. Il ne lui restait plus que les caméras.

* * *

Le portable de Tyson vibra dans sa poche. Il activa son oreillette. La voix de Valentina retentit dans l'appareil.

- Je ne sais pas comment désactiver les caméras, c'est en portugais. Mais je me suis occupée des gardes de la maison, il ne reste plus que Boris.

- D'accord, c'est parfait.

- Attend une minute et je t'ouvre la porte.

La jeune femme raccrocha.

Le Japonais était caché dans le sous-bois, non-loin du portail de la villa. Lui et Valentina étaient arrivés avec des taxis différents, le sien l'avait déposé à deux kilomètres de là, sur une route déserte, et il avait marché dans la jungle jusqu'à l'endroit que sa collègue lui avait indiqué. Depuis la zone d'ombre où il était retranché, il observait le portail.

Une minute passa. Puis deux. Puis Trois.

Son portable vibra et, le cœur battant, il connecta son oreillette. Aux premiers mots de Boris, son sang se glaça. Ce qu'il craignait venait d'arriver.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas très loin, mon garçon. Nous avons ta charmante demoiselle. Viens vite si tu veux la sauver ! Lança le vieux Russe dans un ricanement.

- Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux... !

- Oh, crois-moi, je toucherai à plus qu'un de ses cheveux si tu ne viens pas promptement et sans arme._ Até logo(1)_ !

La connexion coupa.

- Ordure...

* * *

La terrasse était construite sur le bord d'un à-pic impressionnant, sans parapet, et la vue donnait sur une vaste et sombre forêt. Ligotée sur une chaise, Valentina défia Boris du regard.

- Quelle magnifique créature, tu ne trouves pas, Tala ?

Le vieux Russe, toujours identique à l'homme qu'elle avait vu des années plus tôt, quelques rides en plus, tourna la tête vers le jeune homme à sa droite. Grand, svelte, élancé, les cheveux en bataille d'un rouge vif, le visage impassible et les yeux d'un bleu d'azur, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche malgré la chaleur étouffante...

- Ivanov... maugréa la jeune femme entre ses dents.

Boris claqua des doigts.

- Tala, Granger ne va peut-être pas se rendre aussi facilement, il est certainement dans les environs. Va voir si tu peux le dénicher quelque part et ramène-le moi, en vie de préférence.

- Bien, répondit froidement le jeune homme en sortant une arme de poing de sa veste.

Sans un regard pour la captive, Tala descendit de la terrasse, traversa le jardin et entra dans la forêt.

Boris fit claquer sa langue pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme.

- Ma chère... Valentina, c'est bien cela ? Il semblerait que nous allons être seuls pour un moment...

Le vieil homme approcha son visage du sien et elle put sentir jusqu'à son haleine fétide sur sa peau. Elle invoqua les images des souterrains de l'Abbaye Balkov, les corps des adolescents dans les cages, torturés, abusés, ... Kai. Sans plus de retenue, elle lui cracha au visage.

- Vous pouvez nous tuer si vous le voulez, mais, si vous ne payez pas aujourd'hui pour vos crimes, d'autres que nous viendront. Vous mourrez tout de même par d'autres mains et brûlerez en enfer jusqu'à la fin des temps, gronda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Boris essuya lentement le crachat sur son front et, du dos de la main, asséna une gifle à la jeune femme.

- Ah, du temps où j'opérais l'abbaye, les jeunes gens étaient mieux éduqués.

Quelques goûtes de sang coulèrent de la lèvre fendue de Valentina.

- Je ne suis pas un de vos jouets, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Boris se frotta machinalement le menton où poussait sa barbichette.

- Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez raison, admit-il avec un sourire. Du temps où j'exerçais à l'Abbaye, je ne requérais pas les services de...

D'un geste de la main, il désigna l'accoutrement de la jeune femme.

- Disons que... j'avais toute la chaire fraiche que je désirais à portée de main.

Le visage de Valentina se décomposa à ces mots. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante. Mais aucun son n'en sortait. Elle était paralysée.

Kai... Oh, Kai... Kai qu'ils avaient heureusement laissé à l'hôtel. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle contint les larmes qui pointaient aux coins de ses paupières. Dans une promesse silencieuse, elle se jura de tuer ce monstre. De le tuer, mais d'abord de le faire souffrir.

- Vous êtes un monstre... souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée, encore sous le choc.

Boris ne répondit pas. Riant à gorge déployée, il s'empara d'une bouteille de vin sur une table basse et remplit son verre sans plus un regard pour sa captive.

* * *

La porte du portail s'ouvrit. Tyson dut retenir un sursaut en voyant apparaître, comme un reflet tout droit sorti du passé, un adversaire qu'il n'avait pas affronté depuis des lustres. Tala. Le Japonais serra les dents et recula à pas prudents, sans faire craquer de la moindre brindille, s'enfonçant dans les bois.

Le Russe, scrutant les environs, sortit une arme de poing de sa veste. Caché, Tyson saisit son propre pistolet et leva minutieusement le cran de sureté, prenant soin de ne pas laisser le mécanisme faire trop de bruit. Fort heureusement, les cris des oiseaux et le vent dans les arbres couvrait en grande partie les sonorités qui passèrent inaperçues.

Comme une ombre, Tala pénétra dans les bois. Son regard pâle, d'une froideur assassine, coulait sur chaque détail de la jungle. Retenant sa respiration, le poing crispé sur son arme, Tyson ne sentait même plus les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Prudemment, il fit trois pas en arrière, puis recula encore. Les deux hommes disparurent dans l'obscurité épaisse de la jungle.

Chaque seconde semblait durer des heures aux yeux du japonais. Tala était empreint d'un tel halo meurtrier que sa chaleur corporelle, malgré la température ambiante, lui donnait l'impression d'être descendue de plusieurs degrés. Il avait déjà tué, par deux fois, lors de missions spéciales et en cas de légitime défense. Il détestait voir couler le sang. Savoir qu'il avait coulé par sa main lui retournait l'estomac. Mais il n'était pas temps de penser à cela. Valentina était en danger. Et il était bien décidé à faire payer Boris pour toute cette souffrance, pour tous ces morts...

Cette pensée lui permit de reprendre son sang-froid. Il inspira profondément et se concentra. Que Tala ait autrefois été son ami ne comptait pas. S'il était au service de Boris, alors il était aussi son ennemi.

Tala leva la sécurité de son arme et, tout en l'inspectant, il éleva la voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Granger, on m'a ordonné de te ramener vivant.

Ayant subitement découvert sa présence, il pointa son arme pile dans la direction de Tyson. Le Japonais étouffa un juron.

- Approche.

Le visage dur, Tyson s'avança. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du Russe.

- Bon chien, ricana-t-il.

Mais Tyson n'aimait pas être insulté. D'un mouvement fulgurant, rendu possible par des années de pratique d'arts martiaux, il pivota des épaules pour sortir de l'axe de tir, avança vers son adversaire et, d'un coup sec, abattit son poing sur son poignet tendu. L'os craqua. Tala poussa un cri de douleur, mais il n'était cependant pas assez déconcentré pour laisser l'avantage à son adversaire. Son arme tombée au sol, il brandit le poing gauche qui cueillit le Japonais en plein estomac.

Tyson sentit ses poumons se vider de leur air. Pourtant, il ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Il saisit le bras de son ennemi, le tordit et, en se redressant, le passa, de dos, sur son épaule, puis fit basculer son adversaire par-dessus lui. Tala s'écrasa brutalement au sol et, quoique d'abord sonné, il prit conscience de son avantage. Son arme lâchée un peu plus tôt, était juste à côté de lui.

- Crève, Granger ! Hurla le Russe en brandissant son pistolet.

Le premier coup de feu manqua de peu sa cible. Même d'une seule main, et la gauche de surcroît, Tala était un tireur d'une précision chirurgicale. Tyson eu tout jute le temps de se jeter au sol pour éviter la deuxième balle. Il saisit son arme et fit feu sans prendre la peine d'ajuster son tir.

Les tirs de son adversaire s'arrêtèrent en un gémissement de souffrance. Le bruit sourd d'un corps heurtant le sol vint jusqu'au Japonais.

- Peu importe à quel jeu on joue, on dirait bien que tu en sortiras toujours gagnant, Tyson, articula Tala en crachant quelques gerbes de sang.

Le Japonais se redressa rapidement, l'arme à la main, et se tourna vers le Russe. Adossé à un arbre, son pistolet posé à côté de lui, Tala serrait sa main valide sur sa chemise qui se gorgeait rapidement de sang. Sans viser, Tyson l'avait touché en plein thorax. Un coup mortel.

- La vie n'est pas un jeu, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Tala l'observa silencieusement, ignorant les goutes écarlates qui lui coulaient sur le menton. Serrant les dents, Tyson s'approcha.

- Comment as-tu pu retourner vers cette ordure après tout ce qu'il a fait à tes amis ?

Le Russe sourit, découvrant ses dents rougies par le sang.

- Je m'en fiche. Tue-moi. Tue-moi et vas sauver ta petite pute.

Mais le Japonais n'en fit rien.

- Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Tue-moi, bordel ! Ne me laisse pas crever comme un chien ! S'insurgea le blessé.

Incapable de tuer de sang-froid, Tyson fit volte-face et s'en alla vers la villa.

Plusieurs fois encore, alors qu'il quittait lentement le sous-bois, il entendit les cris du Russe. Il savait pertinemment à quel point il était cruel de le laisser agoniser. Pourtant, malgré toutes les horreurs dont Tala avait été le complice, il ne pouvait se résigner à l'abattre. Comme si une voix intérieure lui chuchotait de lui laisser une seconde chance, même si, blessé mortellement, il ne pourrait jamais en profiter.

Tyson poussa le portail, l'air sombre, en pensant ainsi à l'absurdité de la morale humaine. Tala allait mourir. Certes. Il devait d'abord sauver Valentina, ensuite faire payer Boris et, enfin, s'occuper de Kai qui n'avait que trop souffert. C'étaient là ses priorités.

Accélérant l'allure, il courut jusqu'à la porte de verre flou de la villa et la poussa, pistolet à la main, prêt à agir. Mais sa prudence était vaine. La villa entière semblait vide et toutes les portes étaient ouvertes sur son passage. Il ne s'intéressa pas au mobilier contemporain, ni au gardes assommés par-ci par-là. Dès qu'il passa au salon, il vit Valentina, attachée à une chaise, à travers la baie vitrée. De quelques longues foulées, il arriva sur la terrasse.

Le cliquetis familier d'une arme dont on enlève le cran de sureté lui fit tourner la tête. Boris le tenait en joue, le canon appuyé sur la tempe.

* * *

Tala agonisait. Les dents serrées, il jura en portant une main à sa blessure. Du sang, beaucoup de sang s'en écoulait. La mort n'était plus très loin, et pourtant la rage couvait toujours dans son cœur.

Tyson l'avait battu dans l'arène et, ici, il avait à nouveau mis à bas son adversaire de toujours. Par deux fois, le Japonais l'avait brisé. Comment était-ce possible ? Que s'était-il passé ? Tala avait, une fois de plus, choisi le mauvais chemin ? Aurait-il dû refuser de suivre Boris ? Mais, s'il n'avait pas accepté la proposition de Balkov, il serait mort dans les sous-sols de l'Abbaye. Mort de froid et de faim, il ne serait plus qu'un corps décomposé ou figé dans la glace, comme tant d'adolescents qu'il avait connus et qui n'avaient su s'enfuir à temps. Comme Kai.

Levant la tête vers le ciel, appuyant l'arrière de son crâne contre le tronc épais de l'arbre qui le tenait assis entre ses racines, Tala aperçut, entre les feuillages verts qui formaient le toit de la forêt, quelques minces rayons de soleil, lumière douce et divine. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage alors qu'une coulée de sang s'échappait de sa bouche et coulait sur son menton.

Bientôt, il s'en irait, il s'élèverait vers les cieux et se fondrait dans la lumière du Seigneur, rejoignant ses camarades de l'Abbaye. Il implorerait Sa miséricorde, battrait sa coulpe, pleurerait les vies qu'il avait enlevées sous les ordres de Boris et prierait pour un châtiment bref avant de retrouver les milliards d'âmes de l'autre côté, dans la mort.

Remuant à peine les lèvres, il murmura une prière en russe en secouant la tête, comme psalmodiant.

Quand il remarqua que les oiseaux s'étaient tus, que plus aucun bruit ne retentissaient dans les bois, il crut son heure arrivée et sourit, laissant sa tête lourde et lasse pencher vers l'avant. Il cligna distraitement des paupières, comme pour effacer tout tracas parasite de ses dernières secondes de vies.

Son regard se figea. Un hoquet de stupeur l'agita. Devant lui, dans les feuilles mortes et la terre rougeâtre, deux pieds, deux pieds d'enfant, d'une pâleur cadavérique. Un peu plus de sang coula de sa bouche sur ses vêtements alors qu'il relèvait lentement et péniblement la tête vers la silhouette qui le surplombait.

Son cœur affaibli s'emballa alors qu'il identifiait petit-à-petit la vision morbide.

- Non, non... il hoquette. Ce n'est pas possible... tu... mort !

Deux yeux le fixaient. Deux yeux aux iris d'un rouge profond, d'un rouge sanguin. Kai.

Tala se crut mort. Il pensa que la grand fauche était venue le chercher, que son châtiment commençait et qu'il avait pris la forme de son défunt ami pour l'accabler.

- Non, non, non...

L'adolescent inspira profondément, laissant l'air siffler entre l'ivoire de sa bouche, retroussant les lèvres.

De longues secondes passèrent, seulement ponctuée par la respiration sifflante du garçon. Tala avait toujours froid, le monde autour de lui semblait toujours figé dans un silence mortuaire. Même le sang coulant de sa bouche et sur son ventre semblait froid.

Quand enfin Kai amorça un mouvement, Tala sentit l'étau d'une main de ferme sur sa gorge et l'étouffer. Il ne pouvait plus respirer ! Pourtant, lorsqu'il portant ses doigts à son cou, il ne toucha rien, mis à part sa propre peau.

Le bras de Kai se leva et son index se tendit, désignant la blessure, la chair de la cage thoracique transpercée par le coup de Tyson. Et alors, quelque chose se passa, une chose à laquelle Tala ne s'attendait pas. Les yeux de Kai roulèrent dans leurs orbites et, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il s'embrasa. Comme un drap couvert d'essence, il prit entièrement feu, violemment. De hautes flammes dévorantes s'élevèrent vers le ciel, vinrent lécher le visage de Tala, firent naître des cloques sur sa peau. Tala plissa les yeux. Sa vision s'obscurcit, s'obscurcit encore, se rétrécit jusqu'à une fente très mince où il voyait encore Kai se consumer. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Le métal froid du canon de l'arme s'appuya sur sa tempe.

- A genoux, mon garçon, ordonna Boris d'une voix doucereuse.

Grinçant des dents, Tyson obtempéra et, les mains en l'air, s'agenouilla.

- Maintenant donne-moi ton arme !

Sans geste brusque, tendit la main et ouvrit les doigts. Le Russe s'empara vivement de son arme de poing.

D'un coup de pied dans les reins, il poussa brutalement le Japonais au sol. Mais le vieille homme n'avait pas assez de force pour le blesser sérieusement.

- Où est Tala ?

- Mort.

- Mort ?

Il paraissait à peine étonné.

- Je l'ai tué, dans la forêt.

- Hum... Voilà qui est fort fâcheux, je vais devoir m'occuper de vous deux personnellement dans ce cas.

Les petits yeux porcins de Boris brillèrent d'une lueur morbide.

- Alors, qui mourra en premier ? Soit je te tue d'abord, Tyson, et je m'amuse avec ta collègue ensuite soit je la tue elle, et je te passe les prochaines vingt-quatre heures à te torturer. Quel est ton choix ? Hum... connaissant ton caractère héroïque, je suis d'avis que tu préférerais souffrir pendant des heures plutôt que de savoir ta petite amie entre mes mains, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sale ordure... Je te jure que je vais te tuer...

- Mais oui, c'est ça, essaye de gagner du temps ! S'exclama Boris en riant.

- Nous savons, Boris, nous avons trouvé les cadavres dans les sous-sols de l'Abbaye ! Vous aurez bientôt les polices du monde entier à vos trousses ! Sans oublier les...

Valentina marqua une pause. Ses yeux s'étaient braqués sur un point derrière Boris, près du bord de la terrasse.

- Oui, mademoiselle ? Susurra Boris.

Tyson dirigea son regard dans la même direction et laissa échapper un cri.

- Kai !

Boris tressaillit.

- Kai ?

Lentement, le vieil homme se retourna, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur l'adolescent pâle et émacié, les paupières mi-closes sur ses yeux écarlates. A la main, il tenait un couteau, mais, ne menaçant personne, son bras pendait le long de son corps.

- Non, c'est impossible !

Boris tendit le bras, braqua son arme vers l'adolescent et fit feu. Le coup claqua dans l'air comme le tonnerre. Kai s'écroula, touché en pleine poitrine.

- Non ! Tyson et Valentina hurlèrent à l'unisson.

Mais c'était trop tard. Kai était déjà au sol, inerte, son sang carmin maculait le carrelage clair, et la flaque rouge s'agrandissait un peu plus à chaque seconde autour de lui.

Boris agitait son arme dans le vide, les yeux fixés sur le corps du garçon qui refroidissait déjà.

- Quel est ... ce sortilège ? Comment... ?

Les joues maculées de larmes, Tyson se jeta sur le vieil homme avec un hurlement de rage. Il asséna un coup de poing dans le coude de Boris, celui dont le bras portait l'arme. L'os craqua avec un bruit écœurant et le Russe lâcha son arme. Poussant un nouveau cri de colère, Tyson lui envoya un puissant coup de genou dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle.

Pendant que les deux hommes se battaient, Valentina, toujours attachée, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la maigre silhouette dont le sang tachait le pavé de la terrasse. Des larmes inondaient son visage. Elle tira sur ses liens, se démena, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle cessa de se débattre quand elle prit conscience que c'était désormais inutile. Même si elle volait au secours du garçon, il était déjà...

Alors qu'elle baissait la tête pour éclater en sanglots, elle aperçut, au sol, à à peine un mètre du siège sur lequel elle était attachée, le couteau que Kai avait lâché en succombant au coup de feu. Reprenant assez ses esprits pour avoir l'envie de venger l'adolescent, elle se balança sur sa chaise jusqu'à la faire basculer. Sa tête heurta le sol et la jeune femme ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Se tortillant, toujours fermement attachée à la chaise, elle parvint à atteindre la lame et, tant bien que mal, à la saisir entre ses doigts. Effectuant un mouvement de va et vient contre les liens, petit à petit, Valentina réussit à trancher la corde et à libérer ses poignets. Se pliant en deux, elle s'occupa des liens qui retenaient ses chevilles et, enfin libre de ses mouvements, elle se redressa, la rage bouillant dans ses veines, brandissant le poignard devant elle.

Comme elle faisait un pas pour se diriger vers Balkov, un mouvement capta son attention, non loin d'elle. Elle se tourna lentement et...

- Kai !

L'adolescent, à genoux dans son propre sang, toussait violemment, expectant des gerbes écarlates. Valentina laissa tomber le couteau et se précipita vers lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

- Oh, Kai, tu es vivant !

Kai toussa encore, plus violemment cette fois, et un petit objet métallique tomba au sol. La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle se baissa pour le ramasser. Une balle ! La balle qui aurait dû le tuer !

Elle tourna les yeux juste à temps pour voir Boris saisir l'arme qu'il avait laissé tomber et la pointer vers Tyson. Un nouveau coup de feu claqua et le Japonais tomba, une main serrée sur sa cuisse d'où ruisselait un torrent de sang. Malgré la douleur que lui causait son bras cassé, Balkov éclata de rire.

- Cette fois, c'est moi qui gagne la partie !

Il pointa l'arme vers le front de son adversaire.

- Tyson ! Cria Valentina.

Les deux hommes firent volte face et, les yeux écarquillés, contemplèrent la jeune femme qui tenait Kai dans ses bras, tous deux couverts de sang. Boris poussa un cri de colère.

- C'est impossible ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te tuer ?

Il changea de cible et pointa son arme sur l'adolescent. Tyson voulut se jeter sur le vieil homme pour le bousculer, Valentina tenta de se placer devant Kai pour le protéger, mais l'adolescent ouvrit la bouche et prononça deux mots en russe, sans colère, d'un ton si bas qu'il était presque inaudible.

_- Strelka ognya (2)_...

Une seconde de silence suivit ces deux mots qui avaient sonné comme le glas. Personne ne bougeait et, dans cet endroit reculé où ils étaient les seuls témoins, le corps de Boris s'embrasa tel une torche. Le feu était si puissant que les habits du Russe auraient tout aussi bien pu être imbibés de carburant. Il hurla, s'écroula, se roula par terre et, enfin, après des secondes qui avaient semblé durer une éternité, il cessa de bouger.

Les yeux rivés sur la carcasse carbonisée et fumante de Boris, qui dégageait d'ailleurs une odeur de cochon brûlé particulièrement nauséabonde, Tyson, chancelant, clopina jusqu'à Valentina et Kai en s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide. En dépit de la douleur, il esquissa un sourire et désigna Kai du menton.

- Dranzer, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à l'adolescent.

Kai leva vers le Japonais des yeux indéchiffrables.

- Dranzer ? S'interrogea Valentina.

- Eh... son spectre, répondit Tyson.

- Spectre ?

Le Japonais passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer à l'hôtel avant que quelqu'un ne voie ce carnage. Je te raconterai en chemin ce que je crois qu'il s'est passé.

Il fit un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme l'aida à se relever, ainsi que Kai.

Sans un regard pour le corps noirci de son ancien bourreau, l'adolescent suivit les deux adultes.

- Attend ! Fit soudain Valentina. Il ne faut pas laisser de traces !

Elle ramassa l'arme de Boris et la jeta par-dessus l'à-pic sur le bord duquel était construite la terrasse. L'arme se perdit dans la forêt luxuriante. Attrapant la bouteille de vin, elle la répandit sur les fauteuils du salons et, à l'aide d'allumettes trouvées dans la cuisines, y mit le feu.

- Une fois la villa brûlée, personne n'aura de traces de ce qu'il s'est passé ici, expliqua la jeune femme alors qu'ils sortaient. Ca passera pour un accident et personne ne regrettera Balkov.

- Et maintenant, on rentre à l'hôtel, on fait nos bagages, et on repart, c'est ça ? Demanda Tyson.

- Exactement. Mais on passe d'abord à l'hôpital pour soigner ça, fit-elle en désignant sa jambe blessée.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent la villa de Boris Balkov et laissèrent derrière eux des années de douleur et de haine.

* * *

Dans le vaste bureau de leur patron, à Moscou, Valentina et Tyson faisaient face à leur supérieur. Le vieil homme les regardait tour à tour, faisant la grimace.

- Il y a trois jours, une médecin légiste s'est fait voler le corps d'un des enfants de l'Abbaye Balkov. Le lendemain, vous disparaissez tous les deux sans laisser de traces et, ce matin, alors qu'on m'a informé que la villa de Balkov au Brésil a été ravagée par un incendie et que Boris Balkov est mort dans l'incendie, vous réapparaissez. Des explications ?

Tyson passa une main dans ses cheveux, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien, on est partis à la recherche du corps et de ceux qui l'ont volé. Ce corps était une preuve primordiale pour l'enquête ! Dit-il avec conviction.

- L'avez-vous retrouvé ?

- Eh... c'est-à-dire que... non, pas vraiment...

Le vieil homme se gratta le menton et poussa un soupir. Valentina prit alors la parole.

- Nous n'avons pas trouvé de preuve, mais Boris Baklov est mort. Il n'a peut-être pas été puni par la loi mais, justice a été faite.

Le vieux Russe les regarda à nouveau tous les deux.

- Selon vous, nous n'avons plus qu'à classer cette affaire.

Valentina sembla surprise par la question.

- Eh bien... oui...

L'homme haussa les épaules et les congédia d'un geste vague de la main. Abasourdis, Tyson et Valentina vidèrent les lieux.

* * *

Tyson, Valentina et Kai étaient assis à une terrasse d'un bistrot. C'était à peine une paire d'heure après leur entrevue avec leur supérieur, pourtant, les deux enquêteurs semblaient indécis.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda le Japonais.

Le regard plongé dans les reflets dorés de son café, sa collègue haussa les épaules.

- Nous nous sommes occupés de Boris, tout est fini, murmura-t-elle.

- Et Kai, que va-t-il lui arriver ?

Valentina daigna enfin lever ses yeux clairs vers lui.

- Il a enfin des papiers d'identité officiels. Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, il a récupéré l'héritage de sa famille, comme son grand-père est mort il y a deux ans. Il possède maintenant une des plus grosses fortunes du monde.

- Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il allait être placé dans une famille d'accueil, dit Tyson d'un ton quelque peu irrité.

- Il en a besoin. Tout comme il a besoin d'un suivi psychologique et médical. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il ne prononce toujours pas un mot, sans parler du fait qu'il a par deux fois ressuscité et qu'il a cette drôle de manie de mettre le feu a tout ce qui lui déplait. Ce qui est scientifiquement inexplicable... Sauf si on cautionne l'explication du spectre, Dranzer.

Tyson serra les poings.

- Et il va devoir vivre avec des gens qui ne le connaissent pas, qui ne le comprennent pas, qui ne savent rien de lui ! S'énerva-t-il. Ce n'est pas normal ! Imagine ce qui pourrait lui arriver ?

- Tyson...

- Il pourrait atterrir dans un hôpital psychiatrique ou, pire encore, dans un institut de recherches de je-ne-sais-quoi !

- Calme-toi voyons...

- Il pourrait même finir par se faire tuer ! ... eh... encore une fois quoi !

- Tyson !

La Russe avait élevé la voix et, à l'autre bout de la table, Kai l'observait en penchant la tête sur le côté avec une sorte de sourire en coin.

- C'est moi qui l'ai adopté.

Tyson, éberlué, marqua une pause.

- Oh... c'est... toi...

Les deux amis s'entre-regardèrent pendant un long moment.

- Eh ben... c'est cool ! Rit Tyson en se frottant le nez. Le problème est réglé ! Mais... eh... au fait, tu comptes rester en Russie ?

Valentina écarquilla les yeux. Voilà une question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

- Eh bien, oui, pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. T'es sûr que ce serait pas une meilleur idée de déménager, pour Kai, je veux dire. C'est peut-être pas bon pour lui de rester ici, avec tous ces mauvais souvenirs. Tu vois ?

En face de lui, la jeune femme ne répondit pas.

- Ca te dirait de venir au Japon ? Demanda-t-il enfin avec un sourire énorme.

Avec un petit rire, Valentina secoua la tête.

- Mon travail est ici ainsi que ma famille, ce ne serait pas raisonnable. De plus, je te rappelle que je ne parle parle pas japonais, que je ne connais rien de la culture japonaise, ...

- Tu me connais moi ! Je t'apprendrai !

Silence.

- Oh, allez, s'il te plait ! Viens au moins passer tes vacances là-bas, d'accord ? Et après tu te décideras.

Valentina se tourna vers Kai qui, comme le spectateur d'un match de tennis, regardait sa nouvelle tutrice et Tyson à tour de rôle avec sérieux et concentration.

* * *

L'homme ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir et une douleur inconnue pulsait dans tout son corps.

- Il se réveille ! S'exclama une voix inconnue.

Sa vision rencontra le plafond blanc, les draps blancs du lit et de multiples machines qui émettaient toutes sortes de bips agaçants. Il se trouvait dans un hôpital.

- Monsieur ?

Deux médecins entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Vous êtes dans un hôpital, expliqua l'un d'eux, un vieil homme avec une demi-barbe. Des promeneurs vous ont trouvé dans un bois à quelques kilomètres. Vous étiez inconscient et couvert de sang. Vos vêtements étaient troués, mais vous ne présentiez cependant aucune blessure par balle.

L'autre médecin, plus jeune, portait un document sur le bras et un stylo tournait entre ses doigts.

- Nous n'avons pas trouvé de papiers d'identité sur vous. Pourriez-vous nous donner votre nom et votre prénom ?

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges. Ses yeux, d'un bleu azur, observèrent le vieux médecin, puis le second.

- Je... je... je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir...

Les deux médecins partagèrent un regard entendu.

- Choc traumatique ? Tenta le plus jeune.

- Qui aurait causé une perte de la mémoire ? Réfléchit le second.

L'homme ferma ses yeux clairs, fouilla dans sa mémoire et failli perdre pied dans la blancheur vierge de son esprit. Sa mémoire était comme une feuille blanche. Un choc avait fait table rase du passé. Tout était à recommencer.

- Je... je ne me souviens... de rien...

* * *

1. _Até logo_ est une expression portugaise qui se traduit par _à plus tard_.

2. _Стрелка огня_, prononcé s_trelka ognya_, signifie _flèche de feu_ en russe.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour répondre à un éventuel questionnement, oui, c'est bien Tala dans le dernier passage. **

**Bon, allez, j'ai pris du retard dans mon autre fic, "Living on the Radio", il est temps que je m'y mette sérieusement !**

**A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu SYN MOSKVE !**


End file.
